


Summer Festival Date: Yosuke

by hanarebanare



Series: P4 Romance Events: Yosuke [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanarebanare/pseuds/hanarebanare
Summary: Script for a Summer Festival Date with Yosuke: wishing for each other at the shrine, eating candy apples, and (almost) getting mistaken for a couple.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Series: P4 Romance Events: Yosuke [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826260
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	Summer Festival Date: Yosuke

08/21  
Daytime

>There are only a few days left of summer break…  
>What should you do today?  
>Summer break continues…  
>The Summer Festival is being held at the shrine today.

[MC’s phone starts ringing.]

YOSUKE: Hey, partner. It’s me.  
YOSUKE: Ugh, sorry about Teddie yesterday. We got to hang, but still...  
YOSUKE: At least the festival’s still going on today.  
YOSUKE: Wanna head out? Just the two of us...

> “Let’s go.”  
> “Sorry, I’ll have to pass.”

[“Sorry, I’ll have to pass.”]  
YOSUKE: Yeah, I knew you’d say that…  
YOSUKE: Figures, you had enough yesterday.  
>He hung up…  
>......?

[“Let’s go.”]  
YOSUKE: Cool. Meet me in front of the shrine!  
>He hung up...

08/21  
Evening  
>Tatsuhime Shrine.  
>Mobile stalls are lined up from yesterday…

YOSUKE: You made it. I know we went yesterday, but, um, everyone else was there.  
YOSUKE: It sure is tiny...I’m not used to Summer Festival being this small.  
YOSUKE: Hey, this is your first time here too, right?  
YOSUKE: That makes this summer a little more special...  
YOSUKE: I...hoped you’d think so, too...  
YOSUKE: Wanna go make a wish together?

[Fade out, fade in. YOSUKE and MC are at the shrine.]

YOSUKE: Well, here goes another try.  
YOSUKE: What are you wishing for?

>“To become closer to you.”  
>“Good grades.”  
>“Money.”

[“To become closer to you.”]  
YOSUKE: Whoa, really!? You did!? No way...  
YOSUKE: Um, I wished for the same thing yesterday…  
YOSUKE: And I was gonna do it again right now...  
YOSUKE: Now I feel like it’s really gonna happen...  
>Yosuke is smiling sheepishly…

[“Good grades.”]  
YOSUKE: Heh. Save some for the rest of us, why don’t you?  
YOSUKE: Maybe we should have a study session together soon.  
YOSUKE: I haven’t even started my summer homework...

[“Money.”]  
YOSUKE: Really? You’re always running around from job to job, partner.  
YOSUKE: But I guess that’s chump change.  
YOSUKE: Breadwinner of the team, huh? You’re a man’s man.

>You made your wishes together…

[Fade out, fade in. YOSUKE and MC are at a candy apple stand.]

CANDY APPLE MAN: Hey, it’s the Prince of Junes! Took a break to come to the shrine? Who’s your friend?

YOSUKE: Another adoring fan, huh…I didn’t think I’d get called out like this here...

CANDY APPLE MAN: Bet they don’t sell these at the Food Court. They’re the greatest candy apples in the world!

YOSUKE: Man, I’m still stuffed from all that ikayaki and taiyaki from yesterday…

CANDY APPLE MAN: We’re doing a lottery, too. You get one ticket for each apple you buy.  
CANDY APPLE MAN: You can exchange them over at the torii!  
CANDY APPLE MAN: How about it? If the whole thing is too big for one, couples can share an apple, you know! Haha, just kidding.

YOSUKE: That - that’s just wrong! You can’t joke about that sort of thing…  
YOSUKE: You can’t go around pointing out when two guys are...  
YOSUKE: Two apples! One for each of us! Separately!  
YOSUKE: Sigh...where’s Chie when you need her? I don’t know if I can finish mine.  
YOSUKE: Well, anyway, let’s party. At least there are other things to do here.

[Fade out, fade in. YOSUKE and MC are at an okonomiyaki stand.]

YOSUKE: I thought I couldn’t eat any more after yesterday, but this okonomiyaki is better than Junes brand.  
YOSUKE: The mochi is nice and chewy. Fight you for the last piece, partner? Haha.  
YOSUKE: I can’t imagine what a girl would say to that. This feels...natural with you.  
YOSUKE: ...hey, you jerk, I was gonna eat that!

[Fade out, fade in. YOSUKE and MC are catching goldfish.]

YOSUKE: Heh, you’re quite the fisherman, aren’t you?  
YOSUKE: Bet you I can catch a bigger one.  
YOSUKE: ...whoa, nice move!

[Fade out, fade in. YOSUKE and MC are at the torii.]

LOTTERY WORKER: Two tickets? Okay, each of you gets one draw. Let me bring the box out.

YOSUKE: All right, lady luck, don’t fail me!

LOTTERY WORKER: Now, close your eyes and draw your prize!

>...  
>......  
>.........  
>You drew one ticket…

LOTTERY WORKER: You got sixth place! Let’s see what’s left for prizes...

>Obtained a book called The Divine Way.  
>...Was this written by the people at the shrine?

LOTTERY WORKER: And you got the grand prize!

YOSUKE: Sweet! This is shaping up to be a pretty good day.

LOTTERY WORKER: It’s a pack of Junes brand toilet paper!

YOSUKE: You’ve gotta be kidding me.

LOTTERY WORKER: Nice and practical! But I wish they wouldn’t make it so cheap. It shreds into tiny pieces as soon as...

YOSUKE: Too much information!

LOTTERY WORKER: Be careful, it’s heavier than it looks. Make sure you get your handsome, strapping friend to help you bring it home! He looks pretty strong.

YOSUKE: ...ouch.

[Fade out, fade in. YOSUKE and MC are standing together.]

YOSUKE: There was more to do here than I thought.  
YOSUKE: I had fun, but, uh, I wanted to ask you something.  
YOSUKE: Um. Are you…you know...?

>“Yes. Is that bad?”  
>“No, but it’s okay if it’s you.”

[“Yes. Is that bad?”]  
YOSUKE: Whoa. I never thought you’d be the type…  
YOSUKE: I mean, you’ve got all these girls around you all the time…  
YOSUKE: Were you...um...checking me out when we first met?  
YOSUKE: Was, um, Kanji...? During the camping trip...?  
YOSUKE: Hey, what's with that look!?

[“No, but it’s okay if it’s you.”]  
YOSUKE: Me? I guess that makes me feel...special.  
YOSUKE: But...wouldn’t it be better if you had a girl? They’re all over you, dude!  
YOSUKE: Besides...you wouldn’t have to sneak around like you do with...  
YOSUKE: ...no, don’t answer that! I don’t want to hear it!  
YOSUKE: I’m just happy you like me...

>Yosuke seems quite content...

YOSUKE: Well, guess we should leave now.  
YOSUKE: This...really made my first summer here worth remembering.

>You parted with Yosuke and decided to go home…

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Yosuke...at this point in the game, I think he'd still be having these kinds of gay freakouts, even if he and MC had already "hugged" (if you catch my drift).
> 
> Some more on that, inspired by Denizen_of_Dreamland's comment: I'm always careful about overdoing it, but considering how relatively early in the game it is, and the fact that they're out in public, I figured that's what would happen if you managed to romance him. During their Summer Festival dates, Chie has her "am I too manly?" panic and Rise has her "who else are you seeing?" panic, so Yosuke's would be something like "um, bro, are you homo? Were you checking me out when we first met? You don't want a threesome with Kanji or anything, do you?" In general, I think Yosuke would have a stereotypical idea of what "gay" is and wonder why MC doesn't act like Shadow Kanji (even if he's happy about that!).
> 
> Another note: Yosuke's character arc is about wanting to feel like he's special to someone, which makes a romance with him doubly sweet. So, even though the Gay for Only You trope is cheesy, if that's what MC told him, he'd take it to heart. Especially since every girl and woman in Inaba is apparently throwing themselves at MC's feet, which, ah, probably would still sting if Yosuke were dating MC. The guy just can't win, can he?


End file.
